


Through the years [Happy Birthday Mickey]

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 +1 things, Birthday boy Mickey, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Ian being a sweetheart, Idiots in Love, M/M, [Spring break draft clean up]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unoriginal title, obviously. </p>
<p> All of Mickey's birthdays from the time he first started hooking up with Ian. </p>
<p> Canon compliant, you could call it gap fillers for all the seasons we didn't get to see a damn birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the years [Happy Birthday Mickey]

Milkovich's didn't do birthdays.

Sometimes, Mandy would make a random comment over breakfast or dinner or whenever she remembered. Sometimes, it would even be a few days late. And Mickey mostly just remembered the occasion whenever his sister did. 

Whatever. They didn't care for it much. 

Of course, no one thought to give that particular memo to Ian Gallagher.

i. 

Mickey had come home three hours ago, walking in to the sight of Gallagher in the kitchen with his sister; That was becoming increasingly normal of course, but Mickey got the perk of a quick fuck, so he wasn't really complaining. 

After grabbing a beer, he had sauntered back into his room knowing he'd be followed. The kid came in ten minutes later and they'd done their thing, Gallagher leaving immediately after, while Mickey stretched out comfortably on the bed, ready to stay there and bask in the fucked out feeling for a while. 

It was the thought of food that finally made him want to move. He gave his room a cursory glance out of habit, there were usually a pack of doritos or something lying around. He straightened up at the pack of unopened snickers bars lying there, wondered very briefly how it got there, thought maybe Iggy was making up for not showing on collection day two days ago, and with a shrug reached for one of the bars. 

It had staved off his hunger well, but Mandy had dinner on the table and he was more than willing to help finish it with his siblings. 

"Oh and happy birthday dipshit" His sister threw out. 

"What she said man" Colin agreed while Iggy and Joey both grunted their own wishes. 

He shrugged it off of course, but when he walks back to his room, the sight of the snickers bars make him pause again. He figures if it's his birthday, he's allowed to have another one. 

It isn't really until he's chewing off a big bite that it hits him. 

"Hey! You shitheads been in my room anytime?" He demands, running back out before the others could fuck off to wherever. 

There's a chorus of 'no's' and Mickey is left walking back to his room, stunned. 

Gallagher. 

ii. 

"I sent up some porn mags for last week assface" 

Mandy's words make Mickey freeze, his grip on the phone tightening immediately. 

Gallagher had showed up for a random visit last week and while it had been good to see him, Mickey hadn't expected the kid to be stupid enough to tell his sister that he had visited him in Juvie. They weren't even friends for it to make sense, fuck! 

"What about last week?" He asks, tone clipped and mind working overtime to figure out how he could explain Gallagher's visit. 

"Was your birthday" She answers and he can almost hear her eyes roll if he was listening. 

But he wasn't. Not when he suddenly realised what the redhead had been doing, showing up with no explanation after months. They hadn't even talked about much.

But he'd remembered and made it there. 

Fuck! 

iii. 

"Damn Gallagher!" Mickey comments, lying back and enjoying the stretched out feeling. 

It was rare for Ian to ever be that rough. No matter how much Mickey insisted he liked it, Gallagher always had limits. Something changed today and he seemed to be in a mood for more, making every thrust count. It really was the perfect combination of pain and pleasure that Mickey didn't even care to wipe the smirk off.

The redhead picked up his backpack and extracted a six pack and what turned out to be the good weed. 

Needless to say, that along with two more rounds meant it was a good night. 

They'd stayed out later than usual, waiting until the sun came up and when Mickey walks homes, Mandy was already making breakfast.

"What did you do? Find a birthday fuck last night?" She demands and he freezes. 

So that's what it had been about, but damn how had he forgotten again? 

And how had Gallagher remembered again?

iv. 

"Hey shithead" Mandy calls and Mickey immediately picks up his bottle again. She had been bugging him about the wedding Terry was fucking making him go along with. 

"Fuck off" he growls. 

"Not here to fucking talk to you" She snaps before tossing him something "Ian says this is yours" 

Mickey would have told her it wasn't, thrown it back at her even, but just hearing the name had him freezing. 

Last time he'd seen Gallagher, he had beaten the shit out of him and that image was still burned into his mind. 

He takes two minutes to stare at the small memory stick, mind mostly on the redhead, before it shifts to the object in his hand. Not in the mood to guess at the contents, he grabs the laptop his sister has in her room and sticks it in. 

There are exactly three files, the batman trilogy staring back at him. 

His mind jumps back to the conversation where he had admitted to never having seen it. 

And he's confused, trying to think of why after everything, he'd be given this now of all times. 

That's when his eyes settle on the corner of the screen with the date. 

This time Mickey can't blink away the tears. 

Fucking Gallagher!

v.

Mickey could hear the Gallagher house coming alive, people moving around in the kitchen, the sound of breakfast in the making and Fiona yelling down to her sister. 

He was still getting used to the early hours, the heavenly silence that lasted until midday one of the only things he missed about his house. 

Still, after the early morning blowjob Ian had given him before going for his run, Mickey was cocooned in warm contentment. 

His almost smile growing wider when he rolled over to see a whole box of cigarettes lying on the other side, a silver lighter on top. He snatched the little box, turning it over a couple of times before noticing the inscription on it. 

Fuck & Love

He thought back to the words Fuck Love he had hanging on his wall back home, but of course Gallagher would add a little to it. Ian added a little to everything after all, not that Mickey would admit that gay thought all too often. 

At least it explained the blowjob from earlier. 

Not really trying to hide his smile in the few moments he had to himself as he dressed, Mickey found himself padding down the stairs with the lighter still in his hands. 

“Mornin!” Ian greeted, happily “Banana Pancakes?” 

The Milkovich rolled his eyes but nodded, he supposed this year Ian wasn’t going to wait for him to realise what day it was until after it was over. 

And if they were acknowledging it, he figured he might as well say something about the gift from earlier. 

“Thanks” He said, holding up the lighter in Ian’s line of sight as he went to get himself the food his boyfriend was serving.

The ridiculous, shit eating grin instantly lit up the redhead’s face just like Mickey knew it would. 

“We’re talking about this now?” Ian asked all too eagerly. 

“Fuck off” Mickey shoots, turning away from the bright face and taking a seat at the table with the other Gallaghers. 

“Oh come the fuck on Mickey” Ian pleaded, not ready to let go of the opening he had been given. 

He could see Debbie and Carl glancing questioningly in his direction, while he chose to simply stuff his face with the more than delicious breakfast and ignore his boyfriend. 

“I’ll blow you in the shower” Ian bargained, earning a smack from Fiona who was making lunch for her younger siblings. 

“You were going to do that anyway firecrotch” Mickey smirked, ignoring the groans from the rest of the room. 

“We don’t need to know that” Debbie complained but right now, it didn’t seem to deter Ian. 

“Free fucks, anytime, anywhere. However you want it” Ian offered again, stubbornly staring at his boyfriend. 

“Ian!!” Fiona admonished, glaring now. 

“Already got that too Gallagher” Mickey grinned, relaxing back in his chair as he chewed his food. 

“Can I please have my lunch already?” Debbie begs, ready to hightail it out of the room and away from whatever had gotten into those two today. 

“It’s been five fucking years Mick, please?” Ian had on his patented puppy dog face, wide green eyes blinking pleadingly at Mickey. 

“You ain’t gonna let this go are you?” Mickey sighed, seeing the definitive shake of Ian’s head. Fucking asshole already knew he was going to get his way. 

“Never. I mean, unless you’re doing this just to keep up traditions, which would be downright adorable then -” Ian was babbling, this time the groan he earned coming from Mickey. 

“Jesus Fuck! Alright. Whatever. Spit it out” he grouched, still internally shuddering from the casual ‘adorable’ that the idiot had purposefully thrown into the statement. 

“Really??” Ian’s face lit up, his smile stretching so wide his cheeks had to hurt. 

“Don’t make a fucking big deal out of this” Mickey threatened, but the lanky Gallagher had already abandoned the cooking breakfast on the stove and was walking around the counter. 

“Of course it’s a big deal, I’ve been waiting forever to do this” Ian smiled, all the traces of his former teasing gone and his words entirely too sincere. 

He moved towards Mickey, pulling at his seat until he had turned the chair around to let Ian stand between his legs. A hand came out to caress his cheek even as the younger boy dropped to his knees. 

“Are you going to give him a blowjob?” Carl asked, his curiosity about gay sex not having faded in the slightest.

It didn’t look like Ian had heard his brother though, not when his whole world seemed to be centered around Mickey, both hands now reaching up to cradle his lovers face and having that stupid, stupid look in his eyes that always had the Milkovich going dry in the throat.

Ian pulled him forward, lips connecting in the most gentle kiss they had ever shared, tongue flicking lightly against Mickey’s own and breath ghosting against his lips as they drew back. 

“Happy Birthday Mickey” Ian says softly, smiling up at him. 

“You’re a fucking sap, you know that?” Mickey asked, thumbing lightly at the other boy’s lip. 

“It’s your birthday?!?” He hears Debbie half shriek, but right now he doesn’t give a fuck about answering her or the fact that she was going to make it a thing with the rest of the Gallaghers. 

It just didn’t matter, not when he can kiss Ian again instead. 

\+ 1

5 years later.

Mickey could smell the breakfast that Ian had placed on their bedside table but the sensation of the warm mouth stretched perfectly around his dick had his attention focused away from the tray. 

His hand flexed as he tightened his grip on Ian’s hair, eyes fixed on the green ones that were looking up at him from between his legs. 

“Shit Gallagher, i’m going to -” Was all Mickey managed to get out before he was spilling down his lovers throat. 

Ian swallowed dutifully before licking Mickey clean and drawing back, the soft smile tugging at his lips even as he motioned towards the food. 

Mickey ignored it for the moment, reaching out and drawing the other man closer and kissing him lazily for a few moments, simply focusing on the warmth of Ian being pressed close. 

“You wanna take a look at what I got you this year?” Ian asks, breaking away from the kiss but staying in Mickey’s arms. 

“You know the only thing I give a fuck about is if we can beat our last years record of orgasms right?” Mickey asked, grinning crookedly as he thought back to all the many rounds they would go each year. 

“Look at the damn tray Mick” Ian ordered, rolling his eyes at his lover. 

Mickey makes a show of sighing heavily before he finally looks over to the full tray. There’s banana pancakes, obviously, and coffee and even eggs and bacon. Next to all the plated up food was a small, all too telling box, 

His eyes dart to Ian for a moment before he reaches out and grabs the gift from the jewellers, staring at it for the longest moment before pushing the lid open with his thumb. 

Glinting up at him was a simple gold band resting innocently between velvet folds. Ian shifted on the bed so he was kneeling, hands reaching out to cover Mickey’s where he was holding the box. 

“I love you Mickey. Always have, Always will. Will you marry me?” 

The words were simple and direct, just the way Mickey liked it and Ian already had a shit eating grin on his face, smug confident bastard that he was and the Milkovich found himself grinning widely. 

“Course I will dumbass” He answers. 

It takes five minutes for them to put on their rings and stop kissing long enough to speak, but Ian manages it eventually.

“Oh and Happy Birthday babe”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ignoring the terrible title and the lame summary, how was it? Also, if you have suggestions to change either of that, please, I need it!


End file.
